Invictus
by dragrdr
Summary: A story that is about the poem "Invictus" completed disclaimer; I do not own the poem "Invictus"
1. Default Chapter

_I do not own the character's in this story. The poem is called Invictus and is by William Ernest Henley. I do not own the poem. _

Chapter 1

_Out of the night that covers me_

Kagome rushed through the forest, trying to outrun Naraku's latest demon, Inu-Yasha followed close behind.

_Black as the Pit from Pole to Pole_

The moon was covered by clouds that night and it was difficult to see, Kagome tripped over a root sticking up. Inu-Yasha picked her up and kept on running.

_I thank whatever gods maybe_

The demon was getting closer. Inu-Yasha knew that he would have to face it. He set Kagome down and turned around, withdrawing his Tetsusaiga. Kagome took out an arrow and fitted it into her bow, ready to face whatever it is.

_For my unconquerable soul_

........................................................................................................................

Hey, I got the idea for this story in my English class; we are supposed to memorize this poem in class. It gave me the idea to write a story. There are four stanzas in the poem, so I thought that I'd do a chapter for each stanza, and that means four really really short chapters.

But before I start on the others, I'd like a small favor. I need 5 reviews for this chapter. (Not from the same person though! -) after 5 reviews, I will finish the second chapter and post the next one

R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Yay!!! I got 6 reviews after only one day of it being on here! ok, here is the next chapter I do not own this poem. Everything that is in italics and is between is not mine

............................................................................................................Chapter 2

_In the fell clutch of circumstance_

The demon crashed through the forest and revealed itself. It was a large lizard like demon that was purple. It had razor sharp teeth and a spider on its back. . Goshenke thought Inu-Yasha. Kagome let her arrow fly and it hit the demon in the head. Goshenke stopped and pulled it out like a thorn was there

_I have not winced nor cried aloud_

Inu-Yasha leapt, seeing the scar of wind and started to cut it, but the demon stopped it with its claw. The Tetsusaiga still cut through it and Goshenke criend out in pain. Kagome shot another arrow into its eye before it swiped and knocked her into a tree, rendering Kagome unconscious.

_Under the bludgeonings of chance_

"Kagome!" shouted Inu-Yasha. He sheathed his sword and ran to her. After checking for a pulse, he picked her up and began running again. He looked down at Kagome to see how hurt she was. Kagome hit the tree hard on her head and she was bleeding, too much. Kuso Inu-Yasha tore a piece of cloth off of her shirt and tied it around her head, still running. If I don't find a way to get Goshenke off my tail, Kagome will die!

_My head is bloody, but unbowed_

............................................................................................................Sorry I took so long to update, first my computer wouldn't cooperate, then all that school work.... Anyways, thank you for all of the reviews. You have made a girl very happy

- but, just to keep things interesting. I'd like 12 reviews (all together, not new ones) I already have at least 6 that's just the same ppl reviewing on this chapter. I'll have the next one posted the moment I can (with 12 reviews -)


	3. Chapter 3

I can't believe that I couldn't get 12 reviews out of you guys, I only got 10 ï sigh well, the show must go on

I do not own any of the things written in italics and is between I do not own the characters in this fic. -

............................................................................................................

_Beyond this place of wrath and tears_

Where am I? thought Kagome. She was in a place that looked like there were millions of television screens, each showing something different. Looking at them, she realized that they were like little windows around the world. Quickening her pace, she looked for one with Inu-Yasha in it. She turned the corner and Kikyo was standing there.

_Looms but the horror of the shade_

Am I dead? thought Kagome

"Welcome to the land of the undead" said Kikyo with an evil grin.

"I don't know how I got here, I have to find Inu-Yasha."

Kikyo looked around and pointed to a screen "There" the image showed Inu-Yasha hiding behind a tree holding Kagome and trying to stop the bleeding. Kagome gasped when she saw this and put her hand to her head to find the wound, but it wasn't there. "If he doesn't save you, you will die"

_And yet the menace of the years_

"Or, if I kill your soul, your body will die as well." Said Kikyo. Kagome reached behind her for an arrow, but found none there "Nothing that you had in the living world is here. Only if you have very powerful magic, can you even conjure something. Since I have been resurrected. I have lived in two parts. One in your world and one here. And I still have not been able to figure out how to bring weapons here. After I kill you though, I'll have more than enough power. But for now, there is just hand to hand combat." Kagome turned towards Kikyo, ready to fight.

_Finds and shall find, me unafraid_

............................................................................................................ok, I know that the chapters are short. It's supposed to be. Short chapters annoy the hell out of me, but if I made them longer than there would be less chapters, and that would mean that I would have less opportunity to torture you guys into reviewing for me - evil grin I think that I'll be nice this time....lets say....15 reviews? If you guys work with me, this story will have the most reviews out of all of them, but the next chapter is the last one, so after these 15, no more torturing (well, I still want you to review, but by that time I would have no leverage on you :P )


	4. Chapter 4

cries no new reviews...sigh well the show must go on --

I do not own any of the characters blah blah blah yawns by now you've got the idea

............................................................................................................

_It matters not how strait the gate_

Kagome ran forward and swung a punch at Kikyo, Kikyo easily dodged it and backed away. "Watch what happening to dog-boy" said Kikyo. Kagome turned to the screen and saw that Goshenke had found Inu-Yasha and was attacking. While she was looking, Kikyo came up from behind and wrapped her arm around Kagome's neck.

_How charged with punishments the scroll_

Kagome reached up and tried to pry Kikyo off her, but Kikyo just put a knee in Kagome's back. Kagome closed her eyes and focused on a image of a knife and felt something in her hand. She swiped back and slashed Kikyo's ribs. Kikyo bried out in shock and pain and lept away. "How did you get that?"

"Like you said, only very powerful magic can bring weapons in here, now whos the weakling?" said Kagome. She threw the knife at Kikyo and it hit her in her heart. Immediately following, Kagome woke up in her own body.

_I am the master of my fate_

Goshenke had Inu-Yasha in one of its hands and was squeezing, the rusty katana laying a few yards away. Kagome pulled out three arrows and shot them at the same time at Goshenke's heart. They blasted through and Goshenke fell down dead. Kagome ran to Inu-Yasha. "Kagome, you're alive" said Inu-Yasha while getting up slowly. Kagome helped him up and they kissed.

_I am the captain of my soul_

..........................................................................................................

Well, that's it. The first story I have written from start to finish (kind of pathetic isn't it? I don't even own half of it rolls eyes) please R&R


End file.
